


White and Blue Spirits

by SmallPenguin19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Avatar State, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPenguin19/pseuds/SmallPenguin19
Summary: For Zutaraang Week, Prompt 3: Avatar StateAang enters the Avatar state, only to be pulled back by a lover.
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Zutaraang Week





	White and Blue Spirits

Aang’s hands were tight fists, his blue arrows bright white, and he was surrounded by a whipping blast of wind. He began to rise from the ground.

“Aang! No! They aren’t worth it!” Katara took a step forward, reaching to pull him down, but he was just out of reach. 

Suddenly, Aang’s head turned left, his white eyes focused on Zuko who had clasped his wrist. 

“It’s okay, Aang. We’ll figure this out. You don’t need to fight them like this.” 

His arrows faded to blue as Aang sunk down to Zuko. His spirit calmed by his other, other half.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first drabble! I thought of how many time Katara pulls Aang from the Avatar state, so why not Zuko?


End file.
